grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Pie in the Sky
Pie in the Sky is a song that plays in the Evil Con Carne episode The Pie Who Loved Me. Lyrics Hector: We all live in a beautiful world The rocks, the trees, the tiniest squirrel Billions of people with bright smiling faces Boys with golf clubs, young girls with braces Puppies, kittens, the mighty condor These are a few of the things I adore I love my island, I love my money Stomach: I love ham, I love jam, I love biscuits with honey Hector: Our world is filled with incredible beauty And that is why I feel is my duty To send forth the troops, to invade the coastline To crush and destroy until it's all mine! Ghastly: Boron is my favorite of the periodic elements I built laser-guided robots programmed for self-defense I forged a giant bucky ball that's not too soft and not too dense But now I'm cooking pies for science, Einstein would beam with pride If he could see my brilliance all baked up in a pie The crust is made of micro tiny carbon ion fiber coils The filling is composed of several fattening and tasty oil Cooked in an oven till the surface froths and boils And still I'm cooking pies for science, a bioxide ribonucleic stew Too thick for an appliance, so I hop right in the brew My boots are made for marching, and that's just what they'll do If only they were proven for wading in this goo! People: Pie, pie, pie in the sky! Look, there's pie in the sky. And it makes me wonder why. It's flying through the air, in a ship that's driven by a bear. The crust looks flaky, the doughs not cakey covered in a rich meringue Fat man: I'll go fat and lazy, my brain all soft and hazy People: The pie in the sky makes me want to love you Skarr: There is pie in the sky and that pie I'm going to fly into your puny little faces even you there, with the braces Hector: This plan makes me sing These pies will make me king Boskov: Rawr rawr rawr rawr rawrrr rawr rawr rawr rawr rawrrrrr Fat woman: I fear that I am unable to get up from the table Fat couple: The pie in the sky, makes me want to love you Abraham Lincoln: Look there's pie in the sky And it makes me wonder why You're letting Hector Con Carne win! Wipe that pie goo off your chin! Soldiers: We can't fight the bad guys We'll devour more pies! While we grow in girth someone else can save the Earth. Abraham Lincoln: It's making S.P.O.R.K. Useless and full Their bodies are limp and their wits are dull we fail at everything that we try who will save us from this dastardly pie? People: YES! MORE PIE! I don't care why the bad guys do what they do 'cause I'm gonna eat more pie there's no reason why we'll just chew and we'll chew until we're through Hector: I love this beautiful world we all live in There's nothing for people to do but to give in they are too full and too lazy to fight me thanks to my tasty and dangerous pastry I have no body I haven't got wrists but I can still rule this world with iron fists MWAHAHAHAHA Cod Commando: (blahing to battle tune) Soldiers and evil minions: Na, na, na, na, I'm so full I cannot move, wish I could get up and groove but I had too much pie, na na na na. Soldier: I can't fight you any longer, I wish my will was stronger but I've had too much pie. People: Na na na na. People: Why do I feel this way, what's inside that pie? (X2) Skarr: Look at me, my stomach's aching from Dr. Ghastly's baking. Now I've had too much pie, na na na na. Cod Commando: Blah (X8) Boskov: Roar (X6) Soldier: But we've had too much pie, na na na na. People: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Stomach: What's inside that pie? People: Na na na na. Hector: Yeah Major Doctor, what's inside that pie? Ghastly: The secret ingredient is Love! People: Na na na na. Hector: This stinks! I'm going home! Video Trivia *The name is a reference to an old movie of the same name. *"These boots are made for marching, and that's just what they'll do" is a reference to "These boots were made for walking". es:Pie in the Sky Category:Songs